


Red sweaters and leather jackets

by CrazyOtakuLovesYou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, cronkri - Freeform, cronus/kankri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyOtakuLovesYou/pseuds/CrazyOtakuLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus Ampora escaped his abusive fathers grasp, taking his little brother Eridan with him and escaping the terrible house hold. In order to pay the bills, Cronus sells himself off. Kankri is the cute smart dork in his math class, Cronus's worst subject. In order to graduate, and not get held back again, Cronus will need kankri's help. But he might need the short cancers help in more ways then one when shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red sweaters and leather jackets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! sorry if there is spelling errors! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.
> 
> p.s; dedicated to my girlfriend (my dorky little leo~) and my senpai (my female equis~)

Get up, shower, brush your hair, brush your teeth, pack your bags, and catch a ride to school. That was a normal morning for most 18 year old boys his age, but sadly, Cronus Ampora was not a normal teenager and will never be a normal teenager. In all honestly that was fine with him, he can’t complain, well actually he could. But what would complaining do? Nothing, absolutely nothing and he learned that the hard way and learned to keep his shit on lock. He didn’t think things would end up this way, he really didn’t. But as he learned over the past 8 years, life can suck more than that slut on his school debate team. You can either cry over the taste, or ignore it and get to sucking. Wow, that was a pretty bad comparison, but also pretty radical don't you think? Cronus has literally learned to ignore the taste and look up with sex eyes, instead of down at the ground in despair. Yeah, suck life like a champ chief.   
“Cronus, I’m hungry.”  
A little boys voice filled the air, snapping the teen out of his own inner monologue. Sea green tired eyes glance at the ratty clock besides him, 12:06, shit good thing he had his classes in the afternoon (which was pretty damn hard to arrange.).  
“All right, let’s get some food into you chief.”  
The small boy at his bedside smiles happily and runs off to the small kitchen located towards the front of their ratty ass apartment. Hey, the landlady is extremely nice and lets him have extra time on paying his rent. Cronus got up and yawned, stretching and glancing at himself in the full length mirror that looked like it could use a bit of cleaning ‘this entire apartment could use a good cleaning, when was the last time Eridan cleaned his room?’. Its not that the little Irish boy was messy, but enforcing cleaning was what a good parental figure/caretaker did, right? I mean, Dirk doesn't make Dave clean at all. But Dirk is 26 and is gone most of the time, not like he would care anyway.   
“crooooonnnuusssssss!”   
Cronus quickly walked over to the kitchen, but not before looking at himself in the mirror. He tended to sleep without much on, boxers only usually. He had to stop sleeping in the nude when Eridan learned how to open doors and refused to knock first. He first noticed a rather large hickie on his shoulder, a few bite marks here and there, his back a total scratching post from last nights paying customer, and a rather ugly welt on his back. New rule, no BDSM. Or at least limit the usage of canes like damn that shit hurt more than a mother fucker.   
“I’m here, Jesus chief calm down.”  
The older Ampora said, ruffling Eridan's orange hair, knowing it makes him a little ticked off. Quickly the freckled young child fixed his hair and groans.  
“I got it perfect for fef and now it’s ruined!”  
He quickly ran to the bathroom as fast has his little feet could carry him. Cronus simply laughed and opened the fridge, peering in he noticed what little food they actually had. Half a carton of eggs, some leftover pasta, something that used to be a sandwich, a tomato that if he didn’t use soon will go bad, and some cheese. He slowly opens the freezer and almost cheered in happiness right where he stood, they had bacon! Score! omelets it is then! Eridan suddenly runs back in, dressed in a black shirt, purple jeans, black and white converse, and a purple scars with black thick diagonal stripes. His glasses perched at the top of his nose and red hair spiked up like it was before Cronus messed with it.   
"That was fast."   
The tall lean teen said, rubbing his left eye with a loose fist, trying to rub away some of the sleep still stuck in his head. Eridan simply shrugged and sat at the small table they ate at.   
"Did you do your homework last night?"   
Another shrug the younger one gave, drinking the water Cronus set on the table for himself a few seconds ago.   
"Did you do yours?"  
With a groan Cronus cooked and sighed, no actually he hadn't done his homework. He simply couldn't wrap his head around it! Maybe he needed a tutor, he could ask that cute guy in his 5th period class with the fluffy hair and red whistle. If he was completely honest with himself, Cronus has a crush on the cancer. But he didn't think Kankri would appreciate a sucker fish like him, oh well. Ya win some ya lose some. Still wouldn't hurt to ask about the tutoring right? He didn’t know how much information he would retain from the brown eyed beauty (which he swore he saw flecks of red in!), Cronus was not much of a study person. But he needed to graduate this year, get into college, get a better job, a better life! Not just for himself, but for that little boy sitting across from him eating breakfast, for Eridan. 

\-------------Crokri-----------  
As the teacher spoke on and on about equations and pie, the only real person who would seriously pay attention was star student Kankri Vantas. Kankri diligently wrote down every single little thing Mr. Captor wrote on the smartboard, even the little things the teacher said didn’t need to be written down and could be completely ignored. But did Kankri listen? No not at all, notes are notes and they should all be written down. The sound of the entrance to the classroom creaked open, Vantas knew exactly who it was and bit back a sigh that was about to escape his mouth. Cronus Ampora, the always flirting smooth should have graduated last year student. If Kankri was completely honest with himself, he highly doubt Cronus was a bad kid. He was actually quite cute, but Kankri avoided relationships because a good 60 percent. High school relationships end in sex, and he was happily celibate.  
“You’re late again Cronus.”   
Mr. Captor said, halting his hand movements and placing the red pen on the holder connected to the smart device. Cronus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked at the teacher with a shy smile, Kankri had a sudden urge to roll his eyes.   
“Sorry chief, won’t happen again.”   
He says that every time and Kankri didn’t know if he found it cute, annoying, or both. But what really pissed him off is that none of the teachers ever wrote him up, at all. Not that Kankri was jealous, not in the slightest. He was never late to any of his classes, either early or right on time, occasionally he was a second or two after the bell but all the teachers liked him so he had no trouble at all. No, he had no reason to be jealous, but he didn’t see this as fair by any means. If his friend Porim was late to class she would get written up without a second glance! Same with the Makaras! Kankri was pretty sure they were late to class because they were doing something they really shouldn’t be -Smoking weed behind the gym-, but they where nice people (relatively, the youngest one was a bit strange. Letting out honks in dead silence, but the eldest was pretty nice. quite, a nice back up study partner when) . So heaven knows what in God’s name the Ampora was doing! Kankri was so lost in his inner rant that he didn’t notice someone poking him in the shoulder, when he finally came through he felt a hot breath against his ear and the smell of a very attractive aftershave. It made him want to snuggle up to whatever was admitting that smell and take a long nap.   
“Hey, toots. Can i ask a favor?”   
Cronus asked, he blinked and poked the short brunette on his left. It looked like he completely zoned out, a similar expression on his own face when he is in American History, or when he is listening to Eridans teacher complain about his little brother ‘casting spells on the teacher if she takes away his toy wand’ and that ‘its a disturbance to the class.’ shit. He wouldn’t cause a disturbance if you let him keep the damn thing.  
Kankri snapped to his senses when he realised that the would be greaser asked him a question, and it would be quite rude if he didn’t respond.   
“What is it Cronus?”   
The Aquarius smiled shyly and played with the hem of his leather jacket.  
“Would you mind tutoring me after school on Mondays? I really don’t understand this subject at all.”  
Kankri held back a sigh, what he really wanted to say was; You would understand the subject more if you came in on time and not 10 minutes later every day. But instead what came out his mouth was;   
“It is a rather hard subject, and I am free that time of the week. Sure, I can help you in this subject.”  
Cronus almost cheered in joy, the bell rang and Cronus ran out the door. But not before yelling a thank you to the cancer. Oh god, what has Kankri gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
